What to Give for Family
by GoldenSkye
Summary: When a Harry Potter gets that horrific letter from the Dursley's he must decide wat he values most in the end. His family needs him and his choices are big.


It was at Hogwarts that Harry heard the news. In the toiling midst of his 5th year, with the DA and Umbridge to worry about, he hadn't been much able to think about anything else. But, that fateful gray morning dawned just like the others and Harry filed down to the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione chattering away about the sugar quills Umbridge had banned that day. "I mean, they're not lethal or anything!" Ron complained loudly. "That's Umbridge for you," Hermione grumbled. The threesome took some seats at the Gryffindor table and resumed their conversation. Harry buttered a piece of toast and opened _Defensive Spells and Malevolent Curses _by Fiona Offin, a book Hermione checked out of the library for him. He was poring over the Shielding Defense when a swarm of owls flew into the Great Hall. A barn owl dropped _The Daily Prophet_ on Hermione's plate and Hedwig swooped low to deposit a worn letter on Harry's plate. Her snowy feathers were ruffled and bent like someone had grabbed her to tightly. She nibbled at Harry's toast and promptly flew back into the grumbling sky. Hermione frowned as she flew away. "I wonder what's got her," she inquired. Harry shrugged. "Who's the letter from?" Ron asked, bending over to get a closer look. Harry held it up to the light and gasped at the return address. "It's from the Dursley's!" He said, mystified. Ron scoffed, Really Harry, they are bullies!" Harry nodded. "I wouldn't be surprised if they were sending you a dead rat, those gits!" Ron said, spooning some oatmeal into his mouth. "After the moldy cheese they sent you last time, I would burn it!" Hermione said anxiously. Harry ripped the letter open. His eyes got very ride as he read on.

Harry, Dudley was in a car accident.

He died 3:00 PM last Monday. The funeral

will be held at the Rosina Morgue

on January 19. You are invited to come.

With all regrets, Vernon and Petunia Dursley.

Harry read the letter, shocked. Dursley, the bully cousin was dead. Harry had Hated that boy some much so why was he now so sad about his death? It felt as if a huge pit had opened in his stomach and that he was choking on a knot in his throat. It was unbearable. "What is it? A hate note?" Ron Jeered across the table at Harry. "He's dead," Harry mumbled to softly for anyone to hear. "Oh so it was a sock this time, those fat pigs!" Ron said digging into his waffle. "I bet it was that wretched cousin of yours Dudley who sent it!" Hermione chortled. "HE'S DEAD!" Harry billowed through clenched teeth. The great hall became silent. "Whoa mate.... I didn't know.... sorry," Ron said, stunned. "Gosh, that's terrible Harry," Hermione said weakly. Harry sank into his chair. Voices filled the great hall again but an uncertain note hung in the air. Hermione gathered up her books and abruptly stood up, dragging Ron with her. "See you in class then," She mumbled. She and Ron had a frantic whispering session and finally Ron gave in a followed Hermione swiftly out the door. "Dumbledore," Ron mouthed as he trotted behind Hermione.

Harry didn't go to any lessons today. He stayed in his dormitory with the shades pulled back on his four-poster staring numbly at the wall. He wasn't seen at Supper either and when Ron came up, searching for him, he saw Harry packing his bags. "Look, mate, get over it!" Ron said exasperated. When he saw the look on Harry's face though he shut up. Harry was packing for the funeral. "I convinced Hermione not to tell Dumbledore," He said trying to cheer Harry up. Harry's face remained blank. "Look," Ron said kneeling down so he was eye level with Harry, "How are you going to get out of here?" "Broom," Harry replied like it was obvious. "And risk Muggles seeing you?" Ron gaped. Harry sighed and dropped the shirt he was folding into his suitcase. "OK, you don't know what it feels like, so just back off," He shot at Ron. "Hermione's not going to be happy about this!" Ron warned as he swung out of the room. "Don't tell her then!" Harry yelled as Ron closed the dormitory door. It was going to be tricky, Harry had to admit after Umbridge had locked up Harry's broom. Via the library though, Harry had learned a difficult spell that would enable him to break the chains binding his Firebolt. That night, Harry masked himself in his invisibility cloak and crept down the hall. Umbridge's office door was locked. "_Alohamora_," he whispered. The lock clicked. Harry tiptoed inside and walked over to the wall where his and the Weasly's brooms were chained. "_Fractura Splintori_," he waved his wand. The broom fell with a loud clatter onto the ground and Harry gripped it tightly. He was just about to leave, when a toad like face swam into view. "Tsk tsk," Umbridge muttered and unexpectedly whipped the invisibility cloak of Harry reviling his guilty appearance. "I'm not as dumb as you think!" she said slamming the door to her office triumphantly.

Harry was sitting at the side desk, chained to the chair. Umbridge was smiling grotesquely as she made him write the detention over and over again. _I am a bad boy and Professor Umbridge is a wonderful teacher._ It was so untrue, it made Harry sick. Long thick lines spilling over with crimson drops of blood were etched into his clenched fist. The woman was devil. Harry had been here ever since that terrible moment when Umbridge had seen him at 11:00 at night. It was now 2:00 in the morning and Harry had been writing ever since. How he did it, it beat him for his hand was now red and raw. The etchings were extremely deep and the desk was covered in a thin layer of blood. Harry didn't know how much longer he could stand without losing to much blood and he already felt faint and dizzy. "Be warned, this isn't your only punishment," Umbridge said as she stirred her tea. "We shall get expulsion in order Mr. Potter," the woman smiled at him. Harry's heart jolted. He had been crazy to try and solve things on his own. He should have gone to Dumbledore. But expulsion, that was going to far. Harry grimaced at Umbridge but kept writing. Umbridge brushed her skirt and set her tea on the table. "Yes I think I will do that," she said walking over to Harry. She peered over his hand and smiled. "I think that's sunk in nice and well, don't you?" Harry gritted his teeth. "Can I leave now?" He asked trying to keep the pain out of his voice. "It's: _Professor Umbridge, may I please leave now_, Mr. Potter, your manners are truly horrid!" Umbridge corrected him. Harry repeated her. "Yes Mr. Potter you may leave, and don't forget to pack either, if I'm not mistaken, the next train leaves from Hogsmead to London two weeks from now on Thursday, at 5:00 PM. I shall be sending and Owl to the ministry noting your expulsion. Have a good day!" Umbridge began grading her papers. "Oh, and I shall be keeping this," Umbridge said holding up Harry's invisibility cloak. Harry walked numbly out the door rubbing his sore hand. He felt it would never heal in which case he would have to walk around like and Umbridge worshipper. He angrily hurried down the corridor and ran smack into Hermione. "Oh Harry, I've been so worried! Where have you been?" What happened to your hand?" she said in a rush. "I've been with Umbridge," He said frowning at the thought. Hermione nodded as this explained everything. "Ron told me everything," she said guiltily. "So you got off just with a detention or do you have to go back?" Hermione asked. Harry averted his eyes to the floor. "I've been expelled," he said quietly. Hermione gasped and stuttered. She led Harry to the common room where he numbly collapsed on an overstuffed armchair. Ron was by the fire and jumped to his feet when the two walked in. "What happened?" He asked worried. "My cousin is dead and I've been expelled because I wanted to go to his funeral," Harry said weakly. Then he began to sob.

"So Potter, I heard Umbridge expelled you!" Malfoy jeered as Harry passed him in the hall. "Ignore him," Ron grumbled, grimacing at Malfoy. "Did you cry yourself to sleep? Poor thing!" Malfoy said in a mimicking tone. "That's it!" Harry turned on Malfoy. "You wanna fight?" Malfoy asked, throwing down his books. "Bring it on," Harry said as he circled Malfoy, wand at ready. "Harry!" Hermione cried in a disapproving tone as she shushed him, "I simply can't leave you for a minute!" Malfoy sneered. "You got your girlfriend to save you this time Potter! Next time you won't be so lucky!" Malfoy picked up his books and strode off occasionally throwing mean looks in Harry's way. "Chicken!" Ron called after him. Harry pocketed his wand and walked to Potions angrily. It had been 2 days since the encounter with Umbridge and she and Dumbledore had had many heated conversations with Fudge, the minister of magic. Harry was pretty sure he was going to be expelled anyway, but he knew Dumbledore was trying. Potions Harry knew would be terrible with Snape on his back always trying to humiliate him. That potions lesson, it seemed Snape was more horrible than ever. "Today we will start- Potter what are we doing today?" Snape sneered. "I dunno sir.... you didn't say," Harry answered uncertainly. "Not paying attention are you, think youre to good?" Snape said devilishly. Harry almost talked back to him this was so unfair! Snape had not said a word about what they were doing that day! "Seemingly our little celebrity is having some trouble LISTENING I guess I shall have to tell you. Gillimeay Nerstaz invented the potion we will be making today. If conjured properly, it will lengthen the length of your hair. If you make it like the ingredients on the board say, it should lengthen your hair a centimeter. Longer than that, and you've done it wrong. Harry put his cauldron on the heat and began making the potion. Snape passed by and did a double take. "I presume you only added 7 Gillshire nuts and not 8?" Snape said nastily. Harry looked at the board. "Err... I did add 8 professor," Harry said because he was sure of it. He had counted twice. "Your too good to admit it aren't you!" Snape jeered at Harry. Harry stood up in his chair, " I DID ADD 8 SNAPE AND WHY DO YOU ALWAYS PICK ON ME? HUH? MY DAD SAVED YOUR LIFE AND YOU REMAIN A BIG MEAN LUMP OF LIES! PICK ON MALFOY OR GOYLE OR LOOK AT GRABBE'S, HE OVIOUSLEY DIDN'T DO SOMETHING RIGHT! JUST BACK OFF!" Harry shouted. He sat down in his chair and realization hit at just what he had done. Back talked a professor. Snape looked numb, without saying a word he swept out of the classroom. Even Malfoy didn't know what to say after Harry's outburst. Ron's freckles stood out on his face because he was so pale and Hermione kept dropping ingredients. Harry couldn't feel his toes. He finished the potions and because he was so distracted, it came out a bright bubbling pink color. Crabbe's potion kept spraying his face and a wad of hair would grow each place it touched. Even Hermione's potion wasn't the soft purple Snape had described, instead it was dark magenta. Hermione looked like she would be sick but not for the potion reason. She kept trying to catch Harry's eye but Harry quickly averted them so that wouldn't happen. Now he was in real trouble. A few minutes later, Snape marched back into the classroom. He had a smile on his face. Harry and others he could tell were surprised at the gleeful prance Snape made as he walked to his desk. "Your expelled anyway Mr. Potter!" Snape smiled evilly, " I never did much agree with that Umbridge but now you have a reason to be expelled!" He winked at Harry and smashed Harry's potion to the ground. "zero, zero, zero, and another zero, I think that should get you to fail this class!" Snape primly marked on his record book. The bell rang and Harry got up sullenly. If he wanted to get out of Hogwarts with a bit of dignity in his heart, then he would have to do something about it. Next class was Herbology and as much as Hermione nagged him to go, Harry needed to do a little research in the library. The Hogwart's library was a huge sprawling room with shelves 6 feet high, lined with all sorts of course books or just light reading as Hermione called it. This time though, Harry wasn't going to visit these shelves, no, he had one destination in mind. The Restricted Section. Madam Pince, the library was putting Destroy Resistant Charms on a pile of books. The spell looked tricky and the pile was big so Harry decided to take a chance. He crept around the shelves, straining to hear the patter patter of Madam Pince's feet. The Restricted Section was at the far end of the library and mainly used for Students curious what kind of spells they were preforming counter spells toward. You needed a note signed by a teacher and since Harry didn't have one, he needed to be careful. There were only 2 shelves in the restricted section, both piled high with dusty old volumes. Harry slid along the shelves until he saw what he was looking for. It was a thin worn book with a mysterious stain on the brown cover that looked suspiciously like blood. Harry opened _Unforgivable Curses of Our Time _and began to read.

The Imperious Curse is often associated with

the control of another being other than

yourself that follows your command

and has no memory of the encounter afterward.

The bestower of the curse may lift it at command

or in rare cases the receiver can fight it back.

The Imperious Curse is often hard to trace, but

if an individual is found guilty,

A life sentence in Azkaban would be in order.

This was all Harry needed to know. He practiced the wand flourish and slowly inched out of the library just as the bell rang. He was free the rest of the day and he would use the time as best he could. Practicing.

The Imperious Curse was harder than Harry presumed it would be. "_Imperio_," Harry waved his wand at Neville's toad, Trevor. Trevor croaked and hopped across the desk. Hermione still wasn't speaking to him but he desperately needed her help. Harry felt his anger rising. "Imperio!" He practically shouted and Trevor went limp. Harry had done it! He made Trevor do a cartwheel in the air. He released the frightened toad who bounded away to who knows where. When Harry began practicing on an ant that had somehow wandered into Gryffindor tower, Hermione had had enough. "Unforgivable Curses?!?!" she asked furiously. "It's the only way to make Umbridge give me my broom," Harry replied calmly. "Just wait until your expelled!" she barked, exasperated. "If I leave without a fight who am I?" Harry asked, this time not so composed. "Your a person!" Hermione breathed. Harry shook his head. The truth was, he longed for that wonderful feeling of complete control over another being. He longed to for the power, the domination that the imperious curse gave him, and he was ready to use it on Umbridge.

Harry knew Umbridge would be in her office on his break. He practiced the Imperious Curse one more time and that Thursday found him creeping down the hall, wand at ready and a duffel bag of his possessions at hand. Harry knew the imperious course wasn't always easy to learn but he had concluded that something in his past had enabled him to have that authority so easily by the curse. He couldn't get Voldemort out of his mind. Harry knew he had power beyond his greatest dreams and that dark magic would come easily to him. It scared him but he stood high and still.

Umbridge's office door was slightly ajar. Harry took a deep breath, and flung it open with all his might. Umbridge was sitting at her desk, drinking a cup of tea. When she saw him, she smiled. "No Potter, I'm sorry I'm not changing your punishment after what you did," she said with a flourish. Harry held his wand high. "You wouldn't dare curse me Potter!" Umbridge said with distaste. Harry could tell she was scared. "Maybe I would!" Harry shot back at her. Umbridge's glare became less steady. "_Imperio_!" Harry shouted and an immense supremacy fell over him. Umbridge's eyes were glowing red and blank and Harry felt so good to have this control over her. He made her take his broom and hand it to him. The invisibility cloak, a cookie on her desk, and he was free. Harry swooped through the open window, feeling the firm shiny wood on his grip. It had ever so long since he had this feeling of complete freedom. Harry dived low and high, flew with the owls and skimmed the silver lake. He tickled the giant squid and grabbed a handful of, radiant snow; he flew through a misty cloud and sped across the sun. Harry would follow the train tracks to King Cross station in London, then begin flying in the clouds to the Dursley's and finally land in their yard. The Kings Cross Station deemed to be trickier than Harry thought because there were so many people milling around. He ended up landing on the roof, which was better than nothing. Harry fed and watered himself and found a good altitude where his broom could fly unseen. The trip to Privet Drive was an uneasy one as there were cloudless places along his path that Harry had to constantly dodge. Then there was the task of simply finding Privet Drive. Harry knew his way around London pretty well but sometimes he would have to backtrack or fly in another direction. Finally though, Harry saw the Dursley's small house and tidy lawn. He dived low desperately hoping no one was looking up at the time and landed in the yellow grass of the Dursley's front hard. Harry stuffed his broom in a bush and took a deep breath. He brushed himself off and squared his shoulders and walked up the drive to the door. Three quick knocks and a face peered into the peephole. The door swung open and none other than Aunt Petunia pulled Harry into a tight hug. "Oh, we were so worried and we never thought you would come and..... Harry were so sorry," Aunt Petunia released Harry and looked into his face. She didn't look good. Her eyes were swollen and red and she looked weak and gaunt. "Err... Dudley was a great person," Harry rambled, not sure what to say. Aunt Petunia nodded and wiped a tear off her face, Are you thirsty; hungry?" she inquired. Harry shook his head, "I'm fine, thank you," he mumbled. "Look, Harry... err... I realize we werent as kind as we should have been... but we would appreciate if we could put that behind us...ok?" Aunt Petunia's gaze was downcast but solemn. Harry nodded, "I forgive you," he said. The supper was a quiet affair. Aunt Petunia was kind but distant and Uncle Vernon didn't say a word. Later that night, Harry was watching the nights news with Uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia had already gone to bed and Harry felt almost shy toward his Uncle without her. When a commercial came on, Uncle Vernon muted it and turned to Harry. "Boy... I appreciate that you came... thank you," Uncle Vernon said gruffly. Harry nodded, "Your Welcome," he muttered. "Harry, we got a letter from your err... Hogwarts... you've been expelled haven't you," Uncle Vernon waited for Harry's answer. "I'm sorry," Harry mumbled. "I wanted to say that your Aunt and I have both agreed. We want you to stay with us," Uncle Vernon stated. Harry jerked his head up. "I was going to stay with Sirius... but I... I guess," he was still very surprised. Uncle Vernon nodded and turned his head back to the television. The commercial was over and Harry was dumbfounded. He thought the Dursley's hated him. That he wasn't wanted. And now they wanted a son because they realized how much they missed having a boy in the house. Harry gulped. It would be a huge sacrifice, if he went to Sirius than Sirius could be his private instructor. But he wasn't going to Siriuss. His family needed him.


End file.
